Miss Anna Marie
Name: Miss Anna Marie (Also known as Engel and Ghostof while in her Banditio get-up) Gender: Female Age: 12 Weight: 115 lbs. Height: 5'2 Theme Song: Big and Loud Don't Talk To Strangers (OVERLOAD) Occupation: Mafia's Youngest member, Grooveline Academy Student, & Novice Spiritual Medium. Faction: Funk Mafia History Born in X088, Miss Anna grew up in the mafia with her parents who possesed psychic powers and were known to be spiritual mediums. She was exposed to plenty of the mafia's music growing up and grew a deep passion for funky music. Her parents did not let her enroll into any dance classes until they knew what her possible vibe power was. Until then she was homeschooled dancing of various styles and was constantly picked at during school because of her lack of vibe. This made Miss hate the mafia kids for being such stuck ups about vibe power. She saw some banditios at age 7 with her parents traveling to a client when she saw them skanking. It looked rather fun yet rebellious towards the mafia. She liked that. Despite her interest of that dance, her parents convinced her to stick with the mafia styles so she wouldn't grow to be a 'bad apple' of the family. She started taking tap at age 8 and always practiced in hopes of gaining a vibe. Still, she was picked at during school despite her talents. At age 10 was when she 'activated' her vibe in a dance battle against another girl. She managed to connect to a vibe of a dead spirit and utilize it for a dance. The kids feared her now. She started to talk to dead people including previous members of the mafia. This left her more lonely than ever, but this also was great news to the mafia. She had a unique vibe similar to her parents, still not as strong. She enrolled shortly after the discovery tackling new dancing styles that still need some work for a young child. Miss took tips from the dead as her parents also started to communicate with these people making sure they weren't a bad influence on her. Sadly, Miss has also talked to some banditio spirits, another reason why Miss had such a bad additude sometimes agains the mafia. Her parents still try hard to keep her away from UG's and Banditios so she can become a magnificent medium. Right now Miss is stuck between the decision of staying with the Mafia or running away to be a Banditio. Personality Miss is a confused growing girl in the mafia. She does try her best to stay positive, but she can be a bit negative when it comes to her school life. She reconizes The Don as her other mother and the subboses as her aunts or uncles. Other members are uncles or aunts also, older members are grandparents. Miss does question a lot of things done in the mafia but always keeps quiet when answered or told to. Another side of Miss is rebellious as she likes to break orders when spirits convince her to. Anyone can talk to Miss and easily manipulate her because of her young age, but she isn't that dumb when it comes to strangers. When it comes to danger, Miss is not stupid but she does tend to become ignored since she is younger. When she is scared, she will flee any way possible. Dance / Vibe Style Miss is a excellent tap dancer for her age as well as a side of swing. She knows how to do every Mafia styled dance and basics from her school. This includes foxtrot, ballroom, waltz, ballet, and more. Her vibe is similar to her parents. She can act as a spiritual medium and connect to others. When she conects to other dancers, she can share the same vibe as them or be taken over by vibe forcing her not to dance any longer to break the connection. While connecting with spirits, she can use the style and vibe they use to have helping Miss in those areas where she needs work. If the spirit has a powerful vibe, she can end up being possesed which is bad for Miss' body. Miss can dispell them herself with her magic knoledge or have herself beaten until the spirit leaves. Now that Miss is growing more stronger with her powers, she is also inherriting her parent's ability to do astral projection. There are two vibes Miss has, Astral_Projection and Mediumship. Though her medium powers are weak, she still has the senses of a spirit guide which are clear seeing, sensing, and feeling. Often she carries messages of the dead to people and recieve cred in thanks. She can channel spirits also if the dead would like to cooperate. Her vibe is still developing still so there is no telling what else she can do. For now, she is a simple messenger following the foot steps of her parents. While being a medium, Miss also reads about ancient civilizations and their culture towards the dead. She learns symbols and ways to deal with her powers which can end up costing her own life. One culture she uses is the Ancients, a god affinity that control signs of life (power, mind, magic, and death). The scriptures and spells the Ancients used consume those three elements from her body, magic being her vibe power. She uses the allignment Mantorok(death) in order not to suffer from using other allignments too much. While using her astral powers, Miss does not have any connection with ghosts or super natural beings. This is her 'natural' power where she utilizes her own body, mind, and spirit. In this state, her arms can be projected as a body extension in a defensive way and can phase through solid objects. She can also have ghost like traits where she can aid other ghost vibe users or posses people. Relationships Don Bonita Her other mother of course! She will do anything for The Don since she was enrolled into the Grooveline Academy and reconized as a member despite her age. Harold A very nice man that always helps her when she's not looking. She hopes he doesn't know about her second life hanging with Banditios. Frankie Miss' first employer and boss that pays her in candy for messing with UG. She goes the distance for that bag of candy proving that she is worthy for taking out UG scum. Phoenix Another friend of Miss who talks to her as an equal and not just as a youngster. Though he has caught her in the act of vandalism before, Miss still thinks Phoenix is a figure to look up to. Cross Alan's 'dad' and pokemon trading buddies. She likes hanging with Cross becuase he isn't like the other older folks who have to treat her for her age. It seems like he gets her and can relate. Craig PUNCHBAG. Steven What a cool dude. That some awesome vibe he's got. Miss likes to mess with Steven in a friendly way knowing full who he is. Bella Awesome woman to roll with anytime 8D Rigel ROBO MAN. An awesome companion to have to cause some trouble around town. One of her only friends she has. Max NEMESIS. Miss dislikes Max just because she is the only rival teen around. There isn't one thing Miss knows about Max at all. BIT Bit is like Miss' big sister. Always there to give advice and help her out no matter what. Miss enjoys being around her and causing trouble. Meredith Miss likes Meredith for her job. She thinks its nice that someone attends to the deceased even if thats a rather odd job. So far Meredith might be only person Miss can openly talk to about the dead. Alan: So far her best friend and the only person her age that she can associate with. She feels a deep connection with him and loves to play with Alan. Jack A woman Miss looks up to also. She is nice to hang around and Miss wants her to avoid Duke at all costs. It's more about Jack's saftey than hers. Duke Something about this guy makes Miss tick. There is some sort of an aura she hates that Duke gives. It is similar to a ghost but it isn't. She is determined to find out what he is and make sure he stays away from Jack. Vivi_Yitzhak Another friendly ghost vibe user! Miss likes to hang around with Vivi she she could learn her own potential with ghosts. Vivi is super fun and Miss doesn't mind taking a few more hours away from home to hang with Vivi. Misc Info Miss cannot tell if the spirit is evil or good, her parents could though. When possesed, Miss will take on a similar image to the dead one whether it is eye color, hair type or skin tone. It is apart of her vibe rather than mediumship. Miss loves Electro-swing, funk, jazz and big bands. On certain nights, Miss will leave home to dance with banditios or banditio spirits in different clothes. She keeps 10 of the same outfit for school and has to prepare it herself, iron, wash, dry and fold. Her mother thinks this is a good way to teach her responsibility. Her parents Henry and Elizabeth specialize in their own dances but their vibe works together as one. Henry is a man that can connect to people through waltz and tango as Elizabeth connects to spirits through various traditional eastern styles like belly dancing. Because Miss inherrited both of her parent's powers, there is a chance she may go blind when she is older like her mother now. All three know all sorts of ghostly practices such as black magic, voodoo, religious customs, and herbal medicines. Miss' Mother is blind and her father goes into random astral projection due to the vibe affects taking a toll. An foreshadow of Miss' future. Category:Funk Mafia Category:Characters Category:Ann Marie